


His, at His Place

by LJ_Pynn



Series: Qi'ra's Companions [2]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dryden is a cuck, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lothal, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_Pynn/pseuds/LJ_Pynn
Summary: Qi'ra once again finds herself in the intimate presence of her dear friend. Dryden likes it when she spends intimate time with his associates. Oh, what fate and cliché that Qi'ra's friend is an associate of Dryden Vos.





	His, at His Place

“And you'll tell me everything?” Dryden asks with heavy breath.

“Everything,” Qi’ra responds with a smile.

“All the details?”

“ _ All  _ the details,” she says as the yacht broke the cloud layer.

The two descend on the lift with a view of the world  around them. In the glass window, she saw her reflection. She was wearing a simple pair of black slacks with flared bottoms. It matched well enough with the black wrap-around shirt clasped at her side. She had so much time to prepare, but still wasn't sure how much he'd like it. To his credit, Dryden recommended the low neckline, as well as the long hair down over one shoulder.

Below were vast plains of yellowed grass, sparsely decorated with large rock formations and abandoned radio towers. A few kilometers ahead sat the small city. In the center of it was a massive Imperial dome complex. The city was silhouetted by the system's setting sun behind it. A single roadway extended from the urban sprawl to a point directly below them in the grassy fields. The large ship came to a halt and the lift reached the bottom.

“Well, then we shall not keep you waiting,” Dryden said as the door opened behind them.

Qi'ra secured her away-bag over her shoulder and followed him into the wide garage, full of his luxury vehicles. The floor below them shook while a boarding ramp lowered to the road. At the top of the ramp, just in front of them sat Dryden's favourite speeder: A shining black PL-100 with ivory accents. The open top vehicle was already mostly occupied by several of his personal guard. He climbed aboard, into the seats furthest from the front. Qi'ra followed behind, sitting her bag between them.

“Are you ready to depart, Mister Vos?” One of the black-armoured guards asked.

Dryden simply nodded and the hum of the engines rose while they began down the ramp. Once they were on the road, they picked up speed and began darting toward the city. Dryden stretched his arm over Qi'ra's shoulder, leaning lightly into her. He began to talk quietly.

“Why a novelist like him would live on such a backwater planet as Lothal, I will never understand.”

Qi'ra looked around to the dimly sunlit grasslands that surrounded them.

“ _ I _ like it,” she responded. “It's peaceful out here.”

Dryden nodded, as if to agree, but his expression seemed as though he were in deep thought.

“It's small,” he said after a few seconds, “And poor. The only occupants are the Empire and gutter scum.”

He looked down to her, pulling her closer.

“Like Corellia, I suppose,” he smiled and raised a brow.

She gasped out a fake laugh. He was right of course, but she didn't care to think about her old home. Or anyone  _ from  _ her home that she'd recently had to stop herself thinking of.

“I suppose.”

“With that in mind,” Dryden said, loosening his grip and leaning over the opposite side. She couldn't see what his hands were fumbling with until he finally turned around. “You may need to protect yourself.”

He brandished one of his golden daggers, holding it out to pass to her. She looked at it with wide eyes, not sure whether to take it. Given her plans for the next few days, she found it unlikely that she'd be needing it.

“Oh, I don't think--”

“I insist,” he cut her off.

“Please,” Dryden grabbed her wrist and shoved it into her grip. She looked from the weapon to his face where the marks had darkened. “I'm hard pressed to leave you here alone for so long. I couldn't stand to lose you.”

Qi'ra  just nodded and took the dagger. She peeked to the group of guards that rode with them, who were thankfully smart enough to remain looking forward. Thankful, if only so she could discreetly place the dagger in her bag without them seeing anything else she'd packed. Things she knew she  _ would _ be using in the next few days. That thought put a smile on her face, which she shared with Dryden.

“It's only three days,” she reminded him. “And I doubt anyone here knows Teräs Käsi, anyway.”

He let out a breath while his face returned to its natural pale state.

“Of course, darling.”

He returned his arm around her, placing a light kiss on her forehead. They stayed quiet, both taking in the feeling of the cool evening air blowing past them as they traveled quickly toward the city. 

 

\-----

 

The sun had all but disappeared past the horizon by the time they arrived. The only light came from a yellowing lamp above Qi'ra's head at the front porch. The three-story building was void of much character. It was, however, much nicer than the structures they'd passed on the outskirts of town. That is to say it wasn't crumbling or burned out. She turned, waiting for her host to meet her at the front door. Dryden's speeder stayed put outside of the building. He'd insisted on waiting until she was inside.

The quiet ambiance of Imperial propaganda messages and patrol walkers in the distance was interrupted by the door sliding open. She turned back and smiled when she saw Tagge standing in front of her. It'd been over a month since they'd last seen each other in person. He smiled back down to her. Between the height of the step he was on and her flat footwear, he seemed taller than before.

“Qi’ra. Glad you could make it,” Tagge said happily. His voice was so soft and and warm without the static of their chats through the holo. The same applied to the rest of him. They way the stubble around his jaw grew darker up the ends of his face and blended into the long, dark locks that flowed from the top of his head. The way his dark blue sweater, probably an expensive wool, just barely fit over his body to show the shape of his torso. The way he reached out gently to take her hand and pull her inside and help her over the step. She could already tell this was going to be an exquisite stay.

“Glad to be here,” she responded genuinely.

Qi'ra felt his arm wrap around her once she was past the door. He leaned down while pulling her in for a soft kiss on her lips. She blushed at his forwardness. They were still in clear view of Dryden and his guard outside. She peeked past Tagge's face to see Vos smirking from the speeder at what he witnessed.

Tagge pulled away from his greeting kiss and turned toward to face him.

“Take care of her, Mister Gherick!” Dryden called out.

“She's in good company, Vos,” Tagge hollered back. His friendly nod and assuring smile seemed convincing. With that, the professional rich man signaled the driver to depart. He waved to the pair in the doorway. She waved back while the man at her side gave his common two-finger salute. She watched as the speeder rounded the next corner and disappeared.

“Well, let's get you inside,” Tagge spoke. “Gets a little cold this time of year. May I take your things?”

 

\-----

 

After a couple hours of catching up and dining on the stew Tagge had prepared throughout the day, Qi'ra leaned back on the soft couch in the den. The top-floor apartment seemed bigger on the inside than it did from the outside. She'd already seen the dining space, gotten a peek into the master bedroom, learned that there was a guest bedroom, and washed up in the biggest 'fresher she's stepped foot in. It didn't surprise her that an associate of Dryden Vos would live in such a fancy place. She wondered why he chose Lothal, though. Usually someone of his type might live on Vardos or Corsucant. She didn't think too much of it before Tagge stepped into the room.

“Fresh from Hosnian Prime,” he said as he sat down next to her and passed over a wine glass.

“Thanks,” she said and took the glass between her fingers. She studied the red liquid inside. “What do we toast to?”

Tagge pondered for a moment, looking up to the ceiling. He shrugged before looking back over to her.

“Tipsy weekend sex?”

Qi'ra chuckled at that. It  _ was  _ part of the reason they we're here together, after all.

“I'll drink to that,” she said with a nod. With the clink of their glasses, both proceeded to sip. Then both cringed.

“Karabast!” Tagge exclaimed before pulling the glass away from himself. “That's stronger than I expected.”

She shook her head in agreement. Apparently it wasn't just  _ her  _ first time trying Hosnian Wine. They looked at each other with surprised expressions. Then the laughter broke out between them. For all they chatted about drinking through the holo, neither could believe they'd be caught so off guard.

“Still…” Tagge raised his eyebrow and quickly threw his head and glass back, taking the entirety of the wine down his throat at once. Qi'ra gasped and her hand shot over her mouth at the sight. In just a couple of seconds, he returned with a both pained and amused look on his face. “Worth it…” he managed to groan out.

Not to be outdone, she took in a deep breath and swallowed down the rest of her own glass. She had to resist the urge to laugh at just how much it stung going down. When she'd finished, Tagge was looking at her with wide eyes and a gaping smile. He looked ready to applaud her bravery.

“I’ve done worse,”  Qi'ra teased.

They placed their glasses down on the table. Both sat closer now, facing each other. Even sitting down, he still had a good handful of centimeters height over her. It made him look so safe and inviting. While they waited for the sting of the wine to subside, they just stared, taking one another in. She wondered which of them was going to make the first move.

Technically, it was her who moved first when she adjusted her leg to sit more comfortably. She didn't mind when he took that as the que to move in for a kiss. His lips were just as soft and sweet as she remembered from their first encounter. She'd longed for them since then. He'd expressed similar intentions in their chats. Stars, did he deliver.

Qi'ra had begun to open her mouth just as his arm slipped behind her back. He didn't skip a beat while he slowly guided her to lay her head on the armrest. She let out a subtle moan when the end of his tongue entered her mouth. She brought her hand to the back of his head as he hovered over her. Her fingers glided through the smooth, brown mane he wore. It reminded her of a past lover. Another man with beautiful brown hair that she loved to stroke when they kissed so passionately. She quickly kicked him out of her mind again. They rolled over, now facing each other side-by-side on the sofa.

Through the sounds of lips smacking, tongues licking, and both she and Tagge panting, she felt a heat growing between her legs. It wasn't long before she noticed the same heat between his legs, as it had begun to press into her thigh. She didn't mention it at first. She wanted to carry on making out for the moment. To see how long she could keep herself civilized before she absolutely craved his naked body.

He made it hard for her when his hand trailed down her back and cupped her ass. She was surprised he wasn't grabbing at it sooner. She knew how much he adored her scrumptious behind. It was proven when his dick jerked in his trousers the second he touched it. She could tell he was getting harder for her by the second. She didn't know who was going to break first now. The way he'd started to ever-so-slightly grind himself at her hip was telling, though. It was more than enough to begin to get her wet with anticipation.

Still attached at the mouth, Qi'ra slid her hand away from the back of his head. She trailed down the side of his arm and her palm was already at his waist. She brought it in and around until she felt his stiffness through the fabric. He had to pull away from her face to gasp at the touch. She smiled at his aroused expression. Taking it as a signal to continue, she poked her fingers under the waistline. She was nearly gushing at the idea of having his cock in her hand again. However, she was quickly stopped when he wrapped his fingers around her wrist.

“Wait,” he breathed out. His eyes were desperately hungry now. “I still owe you for last time.”

She raised a brow, unsure what exactly he meant.  _ Last time  _ she remembered nothing more than her mouth and tongue around his cock and him blowing his load across her face. She took a second to think and--

“Ohhhh,” she let out when she realized what he was talking about.  It was clear when his lips had moved down and begun pecking at her neck while his hand started to knead against her groin. She had no objection while he moved his face down toward her waist.

He continued to tease over her clothes. She was growing more desperate for his hands and mouth on her pussy by the second. As if he was listening to her thoughts, he obliged. She didn't even have to tell him before her pants were gone. The way he bit his lip while admiring the lacy black underwear she wore was adorable. He stroked his finger over the thin fabric, teasing her even further. He continued to put on a coy smile when he looked at her eyes and pulled them to the side.

“Already wet for me,” he murmured while tracing his fingers back-and-forth over her hot flesh. Even while her eyelids fell shut, she was sure he didn't stop smirking. When his thumb passed over her clit she shuddered. He pulled his fingers away for just a second and she felt her underwear slide down her legs and off her feet. His hand went to her ankle to part her legs, letting one fall over the edge of the couch.

Qi'ra felt Tagge lean down and soon the softness of his breath was on her exposed pussy. The first long lick came and already she knew she wasn't going to last long. When the tip of his tongue ran over her clit, she had to bite her tongue to stop a yelp that tried to escape her throat. He started slow, but not methodical. It was glorious. At every moan that she emitted, he intensified his movements. Her fingers were quickly ingrained in his hair again when he began to swirl his tongue around her clit.

She clenched his head hard when his thumb teased the entrance of her sopping cunt. Now he found a rhythm and she wished she could lay here forever. He finally pushed inside and she was starting to lose control. It took all of her power not to buck her hips as he rotated his thumb inside of her. She began to tremble when she knew she was getting close. With the way he massaged her inside and out, he was more than paying her back for a quick blowjob. Still, Qi'ra had a feeling she was going to come across his face just as he did her.

The intense orgasm came like lightning -- fast and powerful. Her walls throbbed around his thumb. She almost felt as if she were in a dream as her eyes rolled back and her vision faded a bit. At that point, she didn't know if he moaned out of a feeling of success or because she lost her tight grip on his hair.

“Kriff, Tagge,” she cooed when she finally started to come-to. Looking down between her legs, she saw him resting his head on her leg. His smile, panting, and soaked lips made her cheeks feel warm. He raised up his wet thumb in a semi-sarcastic, but well deserved note of accomplishment.

“Well…” she continued slowly as her breath began to return. “Perhaps you'd like to move to the bedroom?”

Just as quickly as he sprung to his feet, he fell back to the couch.

“Whoa…” he said with a slurred tongue. “Methinks that Hosnian stuff is working quick…”

_ Tipsy weekend sex,  _ indeed, apparently. Qi'ra didn't feel it herself until she tried to sit up again. It  _ was  _ working quick. He managed to catch her arm and stop her from stumbling off of the sofa. It was surprising to her, but not debilitating. Still, she decided they should try sitting straight before standing up again. She rested her head on his shoulder while they both took time to catch their bearings.

“Alright, the bedroom can wait for a moment,” she said with a little laugh. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and his hand coupled with hers.

“Agreed,” he breathed out.

She wondered for half a second whether the intoxication would get any deeper, but spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She looked down to see his cock still hard through his clothes. It didn't take much thought for her to come up with an idea of how to spend the time.

“Well,” she spoke  as her free hand reached forward, “In the meantime…”

A quick glance up to his face where he gave a nod of approval was all it took for her to begin to pull at his trousers. Both they and his undershorts were made quick work off when the pair managed to shimmy them out from under him. His dick shot up immediately. There it was, in all of its glory -- Hard as stone and in desperate need of her touch. Just as she remembered it.

They didn't have to move much at all for her to be in a comfortable position to go to work on it. She just leaned into his side and wrapped her hand around the shaft. It still twitched at her touch. She even quickly spotted a shimmer of precome at the tip, probably from the way he'd been grinding against her for the past fifteen minutes.

She was slow and gentle with him, giving long slow strokes. Qi'ra absolutely loved the feeling of the warm blood pumping through him as she jerked him off. It got even more intense as she played around the tip with her thumb. He responded with a long breath when she turned her face to begin kissing at his neck. She remembered how sensitive he'd mentioned it was some time ago.

The pumps of blood slowly turned into throbs. His breaths turned to soft moans and light grunts. She looked down when she went the spurts of hot cum shoot out of him. How she cherished the sight of his cock exploding for her. He burst his load across the sweater he wore, a shot barely missing her face as well. In truth, she wished had landed on her. Then again, she knew there would be plenty more opportunity over the next few days.

“Lords, you're better at that than I am,” Tagge blurted out. “And I thought I was an expert.”

“Oh, yeah?” She jokingly asked as she turned to face him. Now she had an accomplished smirk of her own. He nodded with a pleased smile back. After a moment, he stretched out his arms and leaned forward.

“Well, if you want to go to the fresher and wash me off of your hands, I'll meet you in the bedroom.”

“See you there,” she said, pecking a quick kiss and standing up without a hassle this time. She could feel her mind a bit buzzed from the alcohol, but her legs worked just fine now. Tagge sat for a moment more as she started to walk toward the fresher. Before she was out of the door, she heard something of a pleased moan from him. She stopped and looked back to inquire.

“What's so amusing?”

He shook his head and smiled cutely. “Oh, it's just hot and cute the way you strut around with your pussy out and no concern in the galaxy.”

That got a giggle from her, and then an idea.

“Well, then. I guess I'll not be wearing any slacks for the time I'm here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like Lothal. Tagge has a lothcat named Kaz much like Hux has Milliscent. 
> 
> The PL-100 Speeder looks *Exactly* like the PL-90 from KOTOR, but... it's here in this era. 
> 
> #DrydenIsACuck


End file.
